wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
Lord Nightshade
.png | cretype = Boss | rank = 3 | heal = 690 | crecla = Undead | school = Death | damperpip = 85| damsch = Death | minion = Field Guard| minion2 = | world = Wizard City | location = Haunted Cave | subloc1 = Stormdrain Tower | subloc2 = | subloc3 = | descrip = Lord Nightshade is the strongest boss in Wizard City in the main quest line. He was influenced by Malistaire to control the undead of Wizard City and destroy it. He resides in Stormdrain Tower, located at the end of the Haunted Cave. Lord Nightshade is, without a doubt, the most difficult boss to defeat in Wizard City (excluding Sunken City, and Briskbreeze Tower). Lord Nightshade is a Death School Creature, so Death Wizards will have an extremely hard time defeating him alone, as he has a solid resistance to Death Spells and since Death Wizards can't get the Death Prism spell normally until after they defeat Lord Nightshade and gain access to Nightside. If you go in with one person (yourself), it is only one minion, while if you go in with buddies, it is a full battle. ''NOTE: A number of the items Lord Nightshade drops are holiday items. He has dropped these items in the past, all of these items are possible if you try hard enough but holiday may not be dropped any day, but crown items can. | spell1 = Fire Elf | spell2 = Death Trap | spell3 = Dark Sprite | spell4 = Ghoul | spell5 = Banshee | spell6 = Frost Beetle | spell7 = Snow Serpent | spell8 = | spell9 = | spell10 = | spell11 = | spell12 = | spell13 = | spell14 = | gold = 16-25 | hat1 = Antique Helm | hat2 = Augmented Mantle | hat3 = Blightshroud | hat4 = Boo Pumpkin Mask | hat5 = Carbonshroud | hat6 = Charged Cover | hat7 = Cloudburst Helm | hat8 = Cool Pumpkin Mask | hat9 = Cyclops Pumpkin Mask | hat10 = Embershroud | hat11 = Fur-Lined Hood | hat12 = Hallowe'en Hat | hat13 = Happy Pumpkin Mask | hat14 = Hardened Cap | hat15 = Helm of Nightmares | hat16 = Helm of Supremacy | hat17 = Helm of Tales | hat18 = Hood of Storms | hat19 = Imp Lord's Helm | hat20 = Midsummer's Cowl | hat21 = Nightshade's Cowl | hat22 = Nightshade's Hood | hat23 = Ninja Pig Hat | hat24 = Pirate Pumpkin Mask | hat25 = Plain Pumpkin Mask | hat26 = Scary Pumpkin Mask | hat27 = Veil of Sparks | hat28 = Venomous Cowl | hat29 = Vrixx's Verdant Cowl | hat30 = | robe1 = Charged Coat | robe2 = Chillcloak | robe3 = Fireguard Robe | robe4 = Frost Wolf Cloak | robe5 = Hallowed Robes | robe6 = Healer's Vestment | robe7 = Jacket of Withstanding | robe8 = Lord Nightshade's Cloak | robe9 = Lord Nightshade's Robe | robe10 = Martyr's Raiment | robe11 = Ninja Pig Robe | robe12 = Robe of Embers | robe13 = Robe of Horror | robe14 = Robe of Savvy | robe15 = Robe of the Lifeblood | robe16 = Roughspun Robe | robe17 = Sapphyra's Vestment | robe18 = Scholarly Robes | robe19 = Senior Novice's Robe | robe20 = Soot Stained Tunic | robe21 = Stormcaller's Robe | robe22 = Stormforged Mantle | robe23 = Trollskin Cloak | robe24 = Tunic of Disturbance | robe25 = Vestment of Essence | robe26 = Vestment of Tremors | boots1 = Antique Footguards | boots2 = Boots of Embers | boots3 = Boots of Obstruction | boots4 = Branded Footguards | boots5 = Cloudburst Wraps | boots6 = Goldleaf Shoes | boots7 = Hallowe'en Shoes | boots8 = Hardened Boots | boots9 = Lord Nightshade's Boots | boots10 = Nightshade's Shoes | boots11 = Ninja Pig Shoes | boots12 = Shoes of the Troll King | boots13 = Stormforged Boots | boots14 = Symmetrical Shoes | boots15 = Trollskin Boots | boots16 = Watchtower Boots | boots17 = Windrunners | wand1 = Antiquated Wand | wand2 = Branded Wand | wand3 = Candy Wand | wand4 = Charged Wand | wand5 = Clover Wand | wand6 = Floppy-Eared Wand | wand7 = Gold-Stringed Harp | wand8 = Hatchling Wand | wand9 = Pot O' Gold Wand | wand10 = Sad Pumpkin Staff | wand11 = Silly Pumpkin Staff | wand12 = Spring Egg Wand | wand13 = Witch's Broom | wand14 = Heartbow Scepter | wand15 = Roseate Wand | wand16 = | athame1 = Antiquated Knife | athame2 = Branded Dagger | athame3 = Charged Kris | athame4 = Dagger of Repose | athame5 = Dulled Athame | athame6 = Fairy's Athame | athame7 = Fine Dagger | athame8 = Honed Athame | athame9 = Insulated Dirk | athame10 = Reaper's Athame | athame11 = Symmetrical Dirk | athame12 = Sturdy Blade | athame13 = | athame14 = | athame15 = | amulet1 = Elven Pendant | amulet2 = Nightshade's Choker | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = Fine Jade Ring | ring2 = Hallowed Band | ring3 = Ring of Compassion | ring4 = | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = Antique Deck | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = Black Cat( only at halloween ) | pet2 = Blue Banshee | pet3 = Midnight Sprite | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = Brain Jar | house2 = Dark Wood Crate | house3 = Frozen Pedestal | house4 = Large Cypress Tree | house5 = Nightshade's Bones | house6 = Plain Wooden Table | house7 = Prop Mountains 2 | house8 = Royal Sofa | house9 = Sundae | house10 = | trecar1 = Blood Bat | trecar2 = Dark Sprite | trecar3 = Death Trap | trecar4 = Fire Cat | trecar5 = Fire Elf | trecar6 = Fire Shield | trecar7 = Frost Beetle | trecar8 = Ghoul | trecar9 = Guiding Light | trecar10 = Imp | trecar11 = Lightning Bats | trecar12 = Locust Swarm | trecar13 = Lord Nightshade | trecar14 = Myth Shield | trecar15 = Pixie | trecar16 = Scarab | trecar17 = Snow Serpent | trecar18 = Snow Shield | trecar19 = Storm Shield | trecar20 = Thunder Snake | trecar21 = Tough | trecar22 = Troll | reag1 = Ectoplasm | reag2 = Leather Straps | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = Blonde Strawberry | snack2 = Cheese Broccoli | snack3 = Chocolate Strawberry | snack4 = Gummy Firecat | snack5 = Sugar Donut | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | mount1 = Bat Wings | mount2 = Black Stallion | mount3 = Chestnut Pony | mount4 = Enchanted Broom | mount5 = Horned Sweeper | mount6 = Purple Glider | mount7 = Seraph Wings | mount8 = Starlight Pony | mount9 = Swiftshadow Wings | mount10 = White Mare | mount11 = | quest1 = The Dark of Nightshade | quest2 = | quest3 = }}